


Mundane Dreams

by immopengu



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Dreams about laundry that you forget about and wish you remembered, but it's hard when your bedmate is so demanding.





	Mundane Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had a need to write some Carol x Maria and some Vers x Minn-Erva fic. Enjoy! I posted this up on Tumblr first, since sometimes I get the urge to write little one-shots. Most of this was written on my cell phone, so excuse the random mistakes that will definitely show up. Hope y’all like it! It gets a bit explicit but y’all know I don’t write sex well sooooo… I’m sorry lol

“Of course I separated the laundry by colour,” Carol scoffs as she pulls out a used-to-be-white-but-now-pink t-shirt and tries not to look Maria in the eye. “I’m not stupid.”

“Carol Danvers. Look me in the eye and try to lie to my face, I dare you.” Maria stood behind Carol, hands on her waist. Carol was not a stupid woman, as she has said before, so was not going to do that.

“Mama mad at’chu,” Monica giggled, her little braids jangling in a plastic-y cacophony because of the colourful beads at the ends.

“You stay out of this, Lieutenant Trouble!” Carol continued to avoid Maria’s eyes, swooping around to pick up Monica and swing her round. The little girl spread her arms, squealing in glee at the dizzy feeling she was getting.

Meanwhile, Maria stepped up to the washer and was pulling the wet laundry out, sighing in relief at the sight of her favourite jeans, dark enough to withstand any kind of red colour in the laundry.

“At least these are still ok.” Maria hugs the pair of pants close, heaving another happy sigh.

“Hey! Those are mine.” Carol approached, a laughing Monica under one arm now, finally meeting Maria’s eye with a sheepish grin.

“I know these are yours. They make your butt look great.” Maria’s left eyebrow raised in that way that made Carol squirm a bit. Maria hated it when Carol was ‘being crude’, but Carol swore up and down that that look alone could make her gush a waterfall from down under.

“Not only did you ruin that nice t-shirt that shows off your arms, but you also managed to dye that one nice dress shirt I really like you in…” Maria whined. Carol let out a loud guffaw, before leaning forward, almost nose to nose with the other woman.

“Babe, we both know you like me best with nothing on.” Carol’s lips curved up in that crooked smile that she knew made Maria weak in the knees.

“Ooooooo…” Monica sing-songed. “Are you gonna kissssss?”

“Yup!” Carol replied, covering Monica’s eyes.

“Hey!” Monica whined.

“This is a grown up kiss, so no kids allowed!” Carol declared, eyes still locked with Maria’s.

“Grown up kiss, huh?” Maria grabbed at Carol’s collar, holding her in place, grinning at this whirlwind of a woman, holding her kid under her arm like a sack of potatoes.

Carol puckered up her lips comically, and Maria rolled her eyes before acquiescing, pecking a quick kiss on Carol’s lips. Then another one. And another one and another, until Carol’s mouth had softened to something like molasses and honey, kissing her lips like she was worshipping at an altar. When Maria kissed her, Carol could feel how full her heart was, how much she was loved, how her little family filled her to the brim with joy.

Carol kissed her and kissed her, rolled her over in the sheets of the bed, opening her eyes to examine smooth blue skin and dark glittering eyes.

“… Huh?” Vers looked down at Minn-Erva, confused for a second, whatever she had been dreaming before was… Hard to remember. But it had been… Nice. Really nice. She struggled to try and hold on to those images… A child, a little… Lieutenant? And… a dark-skinned woman, not blue like the blue Kree, but a rich brown, like iron-heavy soil that reminded her of… home?

“Did you just wake up? Were you asleep that whole time?” Minn-Erva looked up at Vers, bemused.

“Uh. What?” Vers pawed at a naked breast, getting a slap from Minn-Erva in the process. A small tussle and Vers was on her back, an extremely naked Minn-Erva on top of her, grinding down in a masterfully slow move that stoked that low flame deep in Vers’ belly to a roaring fire.

“I… ” Vers gasped, hands coming up naturally to grab at Minn-Erva’s waist, pulling the blue Kree down, while trying to push up for that optimal angle and friction. “I think I… Remember something…”

There was a slight pause in the very distracting rocking motion Minn-Erva had been treating her to, before it resumed with a vengeance.

“What was it?” Minn-Erva seemed to have found her rhythm, slick heat, wet against Vers body, dashing away any last shreds of this very real, but fast fading dream. Vers let out a low groan as Minn-Erva bent down, pressing their foreheads together in a gesture way more intimate than was usual for their sporadic ‘stress relief’ activities. Vers tried to arch upwards, tried to reach Minn-Erva’s lips, but the sharpshooter was quick, one hand pushing down, none too gently, encircling Vers’ throat.

Not to be deterred, Vers rolled them over again so Minn-Erva was underneath, nudging Minn-Erva’s leg up with one of her own and using her body weight to hold the Kree woman down while pinning Minn-Erva’s hands with both of her own. Vers’ grinned at the screech of outrage, Minn-Erva’s hips unable to find any friction at the angle Vers’ had held down in.

Vers chuckled as Minn-Erva’s angry noises changed to mewling cries of frustration, her hips pumping upwards, trying to find purchase.

“Say please.” Vers purred, kissing Minn-Erva, snaking her tongue inside that blue mouth, feeling Minn-Erva kiss back fiercely with lips, tongue, and teeth.

“Ow! Mother of–” Vers pulled back, tasting blood on her lips and glaring at the smug-looking woman underneath her.

“If you do not fuck me now, I swear I’ll–” Minn-Erva didn’t manage to finish her threat before Vers had two fingers plunged deep into Minn-Erva’s wetness, unceremoniously, the scream ripping from Minn-Erva’s throat was viciously satisfying.

Vers growled, the sound seeming to only make Minn-Erva clench around her fingers harder, all remnants of the dream forgotten, as Vers set to fucking away that empty feeling left behind.


End file.
